


I'm Smoke, You're Fire

by nobodys_hero



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Omega, Boss Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dead Carla Yeager, Dead Farlan Church, F/F, F/M, Grisha Yeager's Bad Parenting, Heterochromia, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mommy Eren, Mpreg, Omega Eren Yeager, Original Character Child, Past Abuse, Short Eren Yeager, Tall Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Tattooed Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), True Mates, daddy levi, dead isabel mongolia, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-02-01 16:09:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12708381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodys_hero/pseuds/nobodys_hero
Summary: Eren is an Omega male trying to survive after the murder of his mother and older brother. His father took money from the Mafia and though Eren is trying to pay them back the Leader of the Ackerman Mafia is now calling on him for fair trade, more so his father just used him to pay his debts to one of the most powerful Alphas ever seen. Luckily Levi is as always a fair man and does not blame a kid a decade younger than him for the sins of his father. Though a little trouble maker around the Ackerman compound makes it hard to escape their call to each other. Though is a man so Dangerous enough to keep such a alluring Omega safe?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my Kittens, I have returned with a new story. Please remember my rules if you would like more added in please lease a comment with input. All love is welcome, so is criticism, but unfounded hatred is not. As always my work has no Beta, please enjoy.

Routine, as a noun it means a sequence of actions regularly followed; a fixed program; synonyms being procedure, practice, pattern, drill, regimen. As an adjective routine is a performed as part of a regular procedure rather than for a special reason; again synonyms being standard, regular, customary, normal, usual, ordinary, and typical. No matter what the routine is the truth remains the same as things become mundane and life becomes numb through continuous routine. Even if the routine is as unbearable as waking up before the sun, dressing wounds, making breakfast for one’s tormentor, followed by going to school, than work, only to go homes and get beaten again into the ground, the last thing in the list is to go to bed and pass out to do it again for the next day, week, month and year.  
This is the unfortunate life of an innocent little Omega named Eren, Eren Jaeger, whom was just a victim of a bad hand in life like many others before him. Eren had never done anything wrong in his 19 years of life besides the normal fights of a hot headed boy. His bad hand in life started when his mother and older brother died protecting him, then he presented as a rare male omega. Lastly on the list of horrible things to happen in the span of a few months for a 14 year old his mother’s alpha, his own father, went off the deep end after losing his mate and eldest child and began blaming their remaining child.  
In tragic times like this parents who lose it all but still have the child of their mate they will either become incredibly doting and over protective or neglectful and abusive. Shamefully Grisha Jaeger became the latter of these parents to young Eren who had to shoulder the grief and the guilt along with confusion about his body and his father’s hatred. Things were bad but got worse when the teen presented and went into his first heat. Prior to this the young man did not know about the prejudice his father had against Omega males, something that he had hidden from even his wife and thought would never happen to him considering his first born was an Alpha. Most of the world thought people like the Jaeger boy were special and rare, all Omegas were to be treasured and loved but males were on another level. Though some traditionalists still thought all Omegas were week and males were disgusting. The biggest issue for his father was how much Eren looked and acted like his angelic mother. The older man turned to drugs, drinking, and gambling. He was in such debt to the mafia and loan sharks that Eren had a hard time working enough to give them money and make sure the bills were paid because his father wasn’t doing either of those things. Somehow he not only made it through graduating high school but got accepted into college for art just like his mother wanted of him. Eren is just trying to hold his tiny family together. He had gotten a job at the local super market to pay for everything other than school; he was able to get scholarships, and even though he gets harassed by the Alpha owner and his Alpha son but just keeps working because he has to.  
It was a sad truth that at the tender age of 15 the boy learned to flinch from any and every Alpha and to wear a thick leather collar around his neck to protect himself from unwanted advances from people who wanted to use him or worse get to know him. In most of the world Omegas were treaures but where he lived in the boarder of the underground it was very dangerous for an Omega, especially an unmated one like him, but for him to find a mate was just as dangerous for someone already used to abuse from Alphas.  
Part of Eren couldn’t wait to find his mate and hoped the man would take him away from this life and treat him right. Logically speaking he knew if he kept supporting his father he might never be able to find his mate and settle down with his own family. But on the other hand the guilt of taking the man’s mate and child away was just too much for him to walk away from. It was Eren’s fault that the man was like this, Grisha’s debt was his own, and the older man’s pain was the result of the younger’s existence. If Eren hadn’t been born maybe Zeke and his mother would be alive. Grisha had every reason to treat Eren like a punching bag for his own use; luckily he kept the marks to easily covered places so no one ever asked invasive questions. Eren had no room to complain, no this is not the life he wanted and many times he wished that he had died instead of his brother and mother or if Grisha would just finish him off but not enough to finish it himself or to just run. If he hadn’t mouthed off to the wrong person then his family would have been whole.  
Eren shock his head to clear those thoughts as he entered the last class of his day, sculpture. Creating things had always been his favorite format of art but it was also the easiest to tell what the Omega was feeling no matter how far down he tried to lock things away. He could not let depression and self-hatred cloud his art, especially not with the show case coming up after break. If anything leaks into his art everyone will know his sweet smiles and cheery disposition are all a lie, a façade to fool the masses into not thinking anything could possibly be wrong. There could never be a question about shadows in those aquamarine eyes. No one can start to question the delicate web of lies keeping the brunet teen together, no one could dig up the answers by becoming curious. Luckily no suspicions were aroused during his class per normal.  
“Mr. Eren Jaeger?” Turning around the young man came faced with a well dressed man about the same age but much larger and blonde. “Listen kid don’t run, my boss just needs to speak with you and I have 2 comrades milling close in case you try to run.”  
“If this is about my father I will not run. Though I thought I had paid enough for him this month.” Eren refused to look at the tall Alpha in the eye, looking more so at the white tile ground.  
“You are too used to this kid, if you are this compliant and well innocent you are in no danger. Let me just take you to the boss and we can get you back on your way.”  
“Lead the way.” The terrified Omega sighed.


	2. Longest Car Ride Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leading up to the fated meeting with the head of the Ackerman Family.

                “Oh my god I think this was the easiest pick up we have ever had.” The large blonde Alpha in the front seat laughed loudly making the Omega in the back seat flinch. Eren was trying not to look at the other people in the car as he made himself as small as possible against the window.

                “Reiner, please keep it down you are scaring our guest into releasing pheromones against his control. If we get him to the base and he is overly stressed the boss will blame us.” The large brunette Omega in the driver’s seat spoke quietly while releasing calming pheromones into the car.

                “Bert is right Reiner.” The small blonde female Alpha spoke from the back seat. “He is so scared and stressed right now his scent is almost convincing me to take you both out and I am mated.”

                “Damn Annie, lets not have you snap. Can you get him to calm down a little?” The large blonde spoke again with a more concerned tone. Eren tried to calm his pheromones so not to cause a problem and get himself into more trouble.

                “Your name is Eren right?” The small blonde turned to Eren in the back seat. She looked more annoyed that calming. “I am going to need you to try and breathe. You are currently in no danger as long as you comply with the wishes of our boss. Now from what we know this is not about you but your father and you just need to sit here and look pretty for a little bit while the boss makes your father come to terms with a few things.” Eren did not look at the woman as she spoke, keeping his tear filled eyes at the passing scenery.

                “If you are trying to use me as a pawn to get my father to do something you are wasting your time, he will not come for me nor will he go out of his way to save me.” Eren spoke loud enough for the others to hear in the quiet car.

                “Hopefully that is not true kid. Everyone deserves someone to come rescue them and from the reports your father is your only family left.” The large blonde spoke up again. Eren just shrugged and the car went back into silence. “Annie is right though, you will be safe as long as you don’t try to fight your way out.”

                “What would be the point of fighting anyways.” Eren all but whispered.

                “Well you are kind of a depressing guy. Anyways we should be pulling up to the base soon so we can get you settled.” He was right, the trip into the private drive had only been a short one, if Eren hadn’t been so terrified the sight of the old yet beautifully preserved stone castle would have had him in awe. “Just so you know Eren our boss is the head of the Ackerman Family, his name is Levi but refer to him as Mr. Ackerman. He is from the underground and was an assassin before taking up the head of the Ackerman Family from his Uncle a few years back. So tread lightly though seeing how you are right now I doubt you will say much to him. Answer when spoken too and be respectful and you will come out of this completely unharmed.”

                “Don’t worry Eren the boss is a fair man, he has made it very clear that you are a guest and are to not be harmed in any way. You are innocent and as much as the boss hates involving innocents he needs your help with getting your farther to give back what he has taken from us and what he has stolen from us. We know you were helping to pay off his debt even though it is not your own.”

                “As I said earlier whatever my father owes you he will most likely use me to pay it off then he is to save me, and if it is something he stole I am not the leverage to get it back.”

                “Well I hope you are wrong because we are here and in a few days it will be show time.”

                “Days?” Eren looked over to the large blonde who was talking to him.

                “That is what the boss man said. Ask him about it when he comes back this evening. We left early to get you thinking that it was going to take some time. But hey you have time to eat and maybe chill a little so everyone doesn’t think we roughed you up.”

                “With as scared as he is it won’t matter how we enter everyone will think we put the fear of god into him, and since he is an Omega we will get shit for it from the boss and you know it.” The female sighed.

                “If anyone asks we did nothing to hurt you or scare you on purpose alright” The large blonde chuckled.

                “To be fair we haven’t” The brunet sighed as he parked the car. “Let us go we will show you to your guest room within the castle for now. Please don’t leave without an escort and the boss will call for you later this evening. Until then go ahead and try to relax. If you need something let us know.” The large Omega smiled as we got out of the car. “I know this is a lot but it will be over soon I promise.” Eren nodded as he was lead through the castle. He didn’t even bother to remember directions taken or look for escapes. He figured he would probably die here and that was all that was too it. His father would never risk himself to save the son he hated so there was no use for him to the head of the Ackerman family.  Eren’s biggest question was how long was it going to be before people realized he was missing, or better yet dead.


	3. Time to Wait and Time to Think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To the castle we go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the delay my kittens I got locked out of my account due to a technical issue. To make it up I am going to try to post multiple chapters for most of my stories in the next day or so. =^.^=

Eren was brought into the old castle as if the thugs who brought him here were his bodyguards on protective detail not his kidnappers. Everyone who was lingering in the hallways gave them a wide berth as if even looking at the small Omega was an offense. Maybe it was, maybe being an unmated Omega here was just as much an offense to everyone else as it is in the on==underground, Eren once gain was in the wrong due to his existence.

“No need to be so distressed. They don’t want to scare you so they are bowing in respect. Omega’s here are treated with the utmost care and since you don’t know any of these strange Alphas and Betas they are trying to be as submissive as possible. It doesn’t help any that your scent blockers are not containing any of your distressed scent.” The small blonde, Annie, spoke calmly as they lead Eren through the corridors.

“When did you last apply your blockers Eren?” The tall brunette, Bert, asked.

“This morning before class, it shouldn’t be wearing off yet, even though I think my batch is expired.” Eren spoke quietly.

“What do you mean expired? The patched don’t expire.” The Tall Blonde, Reiner, asked.

“With paying off Father’s debt, and paying for school I cannot afford to buy the patched so I use the older cream versions.”

“Don’t you have insurance through your job? You are an Omega so you should. It is too dangerous for an unmated Omega not to have access to suppressants and scent blockers especially in your area.” Reiner spoke frantically. He could only imagine if that had been the condition his mate Bert had to live in before they met through the Ackerman family.

“My boss only hires Omegas as part timers so he doesn’t have to offer insurance for them.  And he only carries the off brands of scent blocking cream because he knows they don’t work as well and have side effects to them that are worse than the name brand ones.”

“I have heard of some of the side effects; rashes, numbness, hives, and swelling are the common ones.” Bert sighed.

“That is so scummy!” Reiner growled causing the Omegas both to finch away from his aggression. “Sorry but those kinds of people piss me off to no end. That is not how you treat an Omega, let alone another person.”

“Boss is not going to be happy about the disrespect being shown in his city.” Annie shook her head as she opened the room to a small but beautiful bedroom, at least small in the eyes of the three guards. To Eren the room alone was bigger than the entire living room of his Father’s house, and it was elegant with a be a four post queen bed, a sitting area, and  fireplace. It looked like a five star hotel room and Eren fell in love with its rich tones. “This is one of the guest rooms that the Boss designed himself. I heard he had someone in mind specifically when he put this together. I am not sure who though.”

“Eren how about you go take a shower and I will get you one of my scent blocking patches. Then you can relax a little while we wait for the Boss to come back. He should be back within an hour or so.” Eren nodded at Bert’s suggestion. He had not had a decent shower in a long time.  Reiner led him into the large luxury bathroom.

“The towels are over on the self. I apologize that we only have scent blocking soaps. Through depending on how long you stay with us we can probably pick you up something you like. Again even though we need to use you against your father you are innocent and the problem is his not ours. You are a guest not a prisoner. Boss wants to make sure you know that.”

“I am better off a prisoner since my Father will only use me to pay off his debt.”

“If that is the case knowing the Boss you will be free to do as you wish and he will go after your Father personally. He hates when people disregard the lives of others and despises when people use Omegas like they are an object. Mark my words Eren.” Reiner smirked. “Enjoy your shower.” And with that the bulky blonde left closing the door behind him. Eren spent his time in the scorching hot shower contemplating everything going on.  If the blonde was right and he would be free after his Father inevitably gave him away then what would he do. Eren would have nowhere to go. Either way he was getting sentenced to death. Either by the head of the Ackerman family, though who is more hospitable to a ‘guest’ than Eren had imagined, or the streets and their inhabitant. Even his Father was dangerous to his life now if he were to cross paths if the Ackerman family let him go. Part of Eren didn’t want to die, he was so close to finishing his new sculpture and with that finishing college. The showcase was after break and he was never going to see it. He would never get to meet his mate. He was going to die.

That being said part of him was also ready for all of this to be over, the suffering the guilt and the fear. Most of the time he just wanted to end it all and apologize to the mate he would never get to meet. He would also have to apologize to his Mother and Brother who dies protecting someone as worthless as himself.

“Eren I know how much you are enjoying the shower but we need you to dry off and put on a patch. The boss just pulled up and we need to get you to the meeting room so he can talk to you.” Bert’s voice carried through the steam filled air pulling Eren from his thoughts. It was time to hear his sentence.

 

Eren’s Bedroom------->               

 


	4. In walks the Boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In walks the tall dark Alpha who is at the center of it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know how you like the story so far, I love getting comments. They make my day and give me the motivation to keep writing.

After drying off and getting ready Eren was taken to what looked like a living room.  The high windows had beautiful stained glass creating an ethereal feeling in the old room. It felt almost like a fairy tale. If fear and sadness wasn’t consuming the young man he would have been filled with wonder and calm. The three had Eren sit on the end of a plush couch as they took place on the wall off to the side. The tense atmosphere in the room was making Eren fidget until the door slammed open and he nearly jumped from his skin. In bounced a person with hazelnut hair pulled back in a ponytail, their excitement was palpable as they all about skipped around the room plopping down on a chair in front of where Eren was seated. With the googles placed on their head and glasses on their face Eren could not discern anything about their primary or secondary genders. All Eren knew is that this person made him uncomfortable. They just watched him smiling like a lunatic.

“I swear glasses that if you don’t stop scaring the boy I will kick you out of this meeting.” Growled a low voice from the doorway. Looking over stood a tall Raven haired Alpha. His eyes as grey as gun metal, his hair in a military styled undercut that fit his angular face brilliantly, he was tall and strong looking, intimidating with piercings and tattoos visible. All in all this man was a predator.

“Aww but Levi who will save this precious little thing from such a scary crime boss like you.” The maniac smiled wilder.

“It looks like you are scaring him more than I am.” The man, Levi glared walking further into the room. The only other seat available in a reasonable area was the other side of the couch. The apparently had no qualms about it as he draped his arm over the back of the couch, behind Eren who shied away. “I am not going to hurt you brat, try to calm yourself.” Levi said in a monotone voice, crossing his legs as he sat. Though no one could smell it everyone knew the authority in the room fell to the obvious Alpha sitting on the couch. “I just want to have a chat with you.”

“You want to use me to get something back from my Father took from you correct.” Eren spoke as calmly as possible while staring down at his feet.

“Very good brat you listened to your keepers. Now your scum of a Father took a lot of money from me and he tried to run off. I know you got yourself a job to pay off his debts while you go to college. You are innocent of his crimes so I apologize for bringing you further into this. To be fair for a while I didn’t realize that it was you paying off the debt of your old man, though I have the money for you set aside. This is for him to pay off not you being forced to, I am a fair man. I hate when people use those who are weaker than them, those who are supposed to rely on them. I just need to send a message and show that I have his remaining child.”

“If your thought is to use me and get your money back by exploited the fear of losing me then you were wrong. My Father wishes I had died instead of my Mother and Brother, especially because I presented as an Omega instead of an Alpha like him and Zeke. He will tell you to keep me to pay of his debts, or he will use me and sell me again and again until he has your money plus some. I honestly would rather you just kill me then send me back to my Father.” Eren  ranted surprising everyone in the room. For the three that had been with him all day this was the most they heard him speak at all and to the person with glasses watched on with intrigue as the raven in the room got taken aback by the sudden fire in the Omega. “And about the money I don’t care anymore, money is what got me in this mess to begin with, Father’s greed.” Eren’s face was turned red with anger and Levi’s eyes soften at the look of determination, the person with glasses studied the exchange closely.

“Hanji stop staring, you are creeping me out.” The raven directed to the strange brunette.

“Sorry Grouchy but this is interesting to watch. He is not scared of you. Everyone is scared of you at least in the beginning. You just scream Alpha in control and he just stated ranting at you. Not only did you actual listen but you leaned in with interest and that is not your normal reaction to strangers, even if they are an Omega. You are more respectful and careful with Omegas but you are never this in tune with them.”

“Listen Glasses I am not some experiment.” The tall man growled. This time the growl did not startle Eren. Everyone else tensed but Eren stat back a little. “That being said if your Father tries to sell you off you can stay here with the family until you are on your feet and you know what you want to do. As long as you follow the rules of the house you can stay. “

“What are the rules then?” Eren sighed feeling more secure than he had in a long time.

“One unless you are mated wear scent blockers, I can’t always protect you. Two pull your weight, if you are asked to o something around the house do it. Three stay clean. And most importantly rule four, do not harm or in danger any member of the family, especially Ami.”

“Who is Ami?” Eren asked carefully.

“Ami is my daughter, Omega or not if you harm her I will kill you.”

 

Levi for this story, credit to original artist:

 

 


	5. Mother of a Strange Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the seven year old terror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 chapters in one day I hope this made up some for my absence.

 

“I will give your Father a few days before telling him we have you to let the fear of your absence set in. Do you need anything in the time being? I planned this around your school schedule so you shouldn’t have to worry about that.” Levi asked as he stood up.

“With full disclosure Boss” Bert spoke up. “He has nothing, not even proper scent blockers; they have been withheld from him. Dr. Zoe should check him for the negative side effects of off brand scent block cream.” Eren glared Bert for giving that away. “He needs pretty much everything.”

“Thank you Bert for informing me. Sit down with the brat later and make a list; you can go shopping tomorrow with Reiner to pick everything up. I am sure the kid would like some stuff from that boutique you go to so he can pamper himself. You can take my credit card since I am the one keeping him locked up in the castle. That being said food will be in a few hours so take him to his room to relax, Hanji you can look at him after dinner.” Levi spoke with such authority barking out orders. It reminded Eren that this man was currently the head of the Ackerman Family crime syndicate. Everyone besides Eren nodded and got on their tasks. Reiner gently grabbed onto Eren’s arm to guide him back to the guest room where they were earlier.

“Eren this will be your bedroom while you stay here. Do you need or want me to add anything specific to the list of things I am getting for you tomorrow?” Bert asked calmly.

“I wouldn’t know what to add. I have never had anything besides my necessary medications and clothes. I only used the cheapest hygiene items I could find because it was all I could afford.” Eren spoke quietly, once again ashamed of himself.

“Chin up Eren things will get better; you may even like it here while we take care of you. You might even make friends. I mean there are quite a few other Omegas at the very least roaming around, a few even males alongside you and Bert.” Reiner said smiling, proud of himself for thinking of that. “I mean you now know us three so you are not alone. I think you will get along with Armin, he is one of our strategists, he is an Omega but is mated. And there is Annie’s mate Mika, who is another Alpha and is the Boss man’s sister. There are more round as well like Petra and her mate and Connie and Sasha, Ymir and Krista, Jean and Marco. There are a lot of us.”

“Reiner calm yourself he might not stay even if Boss lets him go his own way. Don’ get too attached to those you think you need to protect.” Annie sighed. “Very rarely do Omega’s stay here.”

“You never know he seems like he has the fire, he is just scared right now. Hell he even had the guts to vent at the Boss, though he also got the Boss to smirk. If he can get the Boss to lighten up that would be great.” Reiner smirked.

“Don’t get your hopes up. Anyways Eren, relax and we will get you for dinner.” Bert smiled as he closed the door behind him. Eren, not knowing what else to do, laid down on the large bed and quickly fell asleep. It didn’t take long until a shaking of the bed woke the drowsy Omega. Opening his ocean Eren was greeted with another pair of green blue eyes and an unruly head of strawberry blonde hair. The brunette sat up suddenly but the little girl got more comfortable next to Eren.

“You smell good, you smell safe.” The little girl said in a small voice.

“What is your name dear, where are your parents?” Eren spoke quietly.

“Daddy is around somewhere. I don’t have a mommy.” She spoke with no sadness, like she never knew her mother.

“And your name sweety?” Eren tried again. As the girl opened her mouth the door slammed open and a frantic raven haired woman burst in. Similar features to Levi himself, Asian and something else.

“Ami there you are, I was looking for you everywhere.” She scolded ignoring Eren and walking up to the little girl.

“But Aunty Kasa it smelled so good in here.” The girl, Ami Levi’s daughter, whined.

“What are you talking about Ami, I don’t smell anything.” The woman asked sniffing the air cautiously.

“He smells like mommy.” Ami smiled curling up in Eren’s side. The woman glared at Eren and sniffed at him again still not smelling anything.

“I don’t know what you are talking about Ami but your daddy wants you to go down to dinner.” Suddenly Annie stuck her head into the open door.

“Oh Mikasa, I didn’t know you were in here. I was coming to get Eren for dinner.” She came in and wrapped her arms around ‘Mikasa’s’ waist.

“So this is the Bad Doctor’s kid is it? Ami, time to go.” Mikasa just picked up the little gir even though she was struggling and left the room with no more comments to anyone including Annie who seemed incredibly familiar with her.

“Sorry my mate is a little hard with everyone outside her niece, brother and me. She will come around. For now let’s get down to dinner, you will be sitting with the Boss, Ami, and Dr. Zoe for now. We need o get you healthier according to them.” As Annie talked she walked us down to a large dining hall with many groups of people and at the head of the room was Levi. Ami got incredibly excited seeing Eren and started waiving him over.

“I see you mad a friend Ami.” Levi spoke calmly with a soft look on his face.

“Daddy, he smells good, but when I told Auntie Kasa she got mad at me.” Ami pouted as Eren sat down.

“She is not mad at you Kiddo, but that is something to talk to glasses about. She shouldn’t be able to smell you at all brat.  These patches mask everything; it can even mask the smell from True Mates for a little while, sometimes up to a few weeks depending on the Mates.” With that questions started forming in Eren’s head about his future in this castle.

 

Ami:

 


	6. Finalizing Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Information keeps getting thrown at Eren until his mind is made up on his future after his father throws him away for good.

After dinner Dr. Zoe, otherwise introduced as either Hanji or Shitty Glasses by Levi himself, took Eren to their office to go over his health.

“I have had a few people ask me to check on your health, mostly your bodyguards. They are telling me how skinny you are and the bad medications you are on so I want to make sure that if there are any side effects we can try to cure them or manage them. Is this okay with you Eren?” The young man just nodded at the eccentric doctor. “Now Eren when was the last time you saw a Doctor?” Hanji asked calmly. They seemed calmer when they were doing their job as the family doctor.

“Not long before my Mother and Brother died, that was about 6 years ago before I presented.”

“Holy Shit, you should have gotten prescriptions for blockers, suppressants, and birth control.”

“I only had access to the off brand over the counter scent blockers. I have had to ride out my heats and hide during them so no one would find me.”

“I will get you what you need Eren don’t you worry. Hell you may be safer staying with us anyways.”

“Why are you all saying I should stay? Why are you treating me more like a member than a prisoner? I am only a pawn here.”

“For a few reasons Eren. First this entire Family is made of people who had nothing, each one of us was rescued most by Levi or his Uncle. Each one of us came from somewhere like you and we each found a family here. Now there is also the fact that grumpy and munchkin took a shining to you and as grumpy’s best friend I have to preserve the life of anyone who could possibly make Levi smile. What you need to realize Eren is that yes we are a mafia family but we control the underground of this city more so to keep it safe. We pick up where the law falls off. If you stay with us you were learn more about what we do. By no means are we completely good people or law abiding citizens but we are also not the worst people in the city. There are those who are despicable who we fight against to keep our hold on our city.”

“But just because I can make him smile means nothing. I am a stranger, again a pawn against my father. The fact that you are telling me all this and taking care of me, even the fact that Levi’s doctor said I smelled like the mom she is missing. I just don’t understand.”

“Did you just say that Ami said you smelled like her mom?” Hanji look surprised. “Ami’s mom died when she was about 4 months old, she actually wouldn’t remember her mom’s scent because she was separated for health when Ami was born. Her mother was too small to have a child, let alone twins. Ami was the only one to live when everything was over.” Hanji looked astonished. “That and the fact you are wearing the scent blockers I give to everyone, the only kinds of people who can get past that is mates and children and their parents. The fact that she is scenting you is amazing. I will have to look at that.”

“Please for now do not inform Levi, I don’t want him thinking I am putting his daughter in danger.” Eren could not believe the information that was given to him. Not only did Levi lose his mate but one of his children as well. And if Ami said he smelled like her mother Levi was probably assaulted by the same aura and sent and was getting manipulated by them to grow soft to Eren’s existence. Eren had noticed earlier and questioned the fact that Levi was wearing high collared shirt and a cravat, neither being normal for Alpha’s to cover their necks, but with the loss of his mate he could see the reason to hide his mating mark that was probably discolored and painful. As beautiful as the raven was he was already taken and there were no reasons that were not highly selfish for Eren to stay and continue to mess with the man that had shown him nothing other than hospitality even though Eren was nothing more than a pawn. Something in Eren dropped when that thought filled his head, thinking of someone other than his mate and someone who lost their mate to begin with filled Eren with self-hatred. After a nod from Hanji and a basic evaluation Eren leaves their office. Walking down the hallway Eren was left to his own thoughts. He was teetering between staying and leaving with the money Levi promised to not interfere with the man’s life more than it already seemed. He has heard the whispers at dinner about Levi’s strange behavior regarding Eren. Suddenly a door open not too far down the hall from his guest room, it was Ami opening the door releasing the best scent Eren ever smelled. Earl Grey, gun powder, and clean is the only way Eren could describe it.

“Eren are you going to bed?” Ami asked excitedly. Eren smiled until the door opened farther; Levi stood there with his shirt open but his neck still covered by bandages, obviously he had taken a shower and removed his scent blocker. His scent was wafting into the hallway and Eren knew.

“Yes good night” He said quietly looking to the ground.

“Good night brat” Levi smirked. Eren rushed down the hall and slammed the door closed once he was in the room. This left no doubt in his mind that he was the wrong person to live. He had to leave this castle as soon as possible. There was no way he could stay where his mate was mourning the loss of his own mate. His mate was not his but someone like him, better than him who was already lost. Eren was a constellation prize, a backup parent and mate. The one person he had managed to survive for had someone else who came first. Eren needed to leave.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is broken but his Omega will not go down without a fight.

When Eren didn’t leave his bed no matter how much he was begged by his guards. He complained about pain that felt like  he was getting torn apart from the inside out. Like there was a whole ripped into his chest and not only like he was being torn but also as if he was suffocating. He  just wanted to lie there and die. This was like nothing he had ever felt or heard of before. His inner Omega seemed to be crying out, it was not crying out for someone like when they were in heat and calling for their mate but just crying out for the pain to end. This must be the pain of their mate rejecting them. He was right he was not enough for his mate and this what was going to kill him. His fever made him go hot and cold, his body felt he was in ribbons and his nerves were completely frayed.

 It didn’t take long for Levi to go see what was wrong with their guest. With newly placed scent blockers he went into the room but Eren could still smell it, the smell making shards rip through him causing him to scream in pain, soon after Hanji entered the room alone. Eren was in a state that hazed everything in between. Nothing but rashes due to medicine and obvious signs of neglect and abuse had been wrong with the Omega the night before. Yes he was mostly quiet and skittish but he was fairly well adjusted to the circumstance if not resigned to his fate he conjured in his mind. He became more lively with Levi around which could only lead to something good. Their best friend deserved something good like Eren after everything he had lost. But now the Omega was showing signs of having his mate rejecting him and his body beginning to shut down on him. But if Hanji was correct, which they usually were much to the chagrin of their Alpha friend, Eren’s mate was Levi and Levi would never reject his mate especially a fire cracker like Eren seemed to be.

“Eren talk to me. Why is this happening to you?” Hanji cooed pulling Eren into their lap not unlike a mother would do to a distressed child. Eren clung to them clearly touch starved after many years of neglect.

“Because I was not meant to live.” Eren sobbed out breaking Hanji’s heart.

“Why do you believe that Eren?” Hanji began started petting Eren’s head like Levi did for them when they were upset. They knew they had to act fast before the Omega’s shut down completely. If they lost Eren not only would Levi’s word to Eren but again Hanji had a feeling that Levi and Ami would end up losing more than another member of the base Ackerman Family.

“Mother and Brother had so much to live for and I don’t even have a mate. I am unwanted.” Eren whimpered.

“First of all you are not unwanted.” Hanji cooed. “Second what happened, I know he would not reject you so what happened?” Before Eren got a chance to answer Levi bust into the door with Ami and all about tossed her on the bed.

“Eren I know you are not feeling well but watch her, Hanji I need you Titan is trying to raid.” All of Levi was authoritative and ready to fight. He had gun in hand and that did not strike fear into Eren, all Eren knew was to protect Ami. Together they hide on the side of the bed furthest from the door while screams and gunshots rang through the air. Ami staid curled behind Eren utterly terrified. The Omega was not going to let anything bad happen to this little girl. It didn’t take long for a stranger that Eren had not seen around the castle burst in the room. The man smelled of violence and blood. He was not from the Ackerman Family.

“Oh look at my luck an Unmated Omega. And nothing but a little bitch pup to stop me, she could fetch for a price.” The man laughed. With that everything went black for Eren….

 

Once everything was over and the smoke cleared Levi looked around the damaged walls of his and his family’s home. He knew that they had won and not lost many in the process. Levi rushed to where he left his daughter and the fiery Omega who captured his mind. His heart about stopped when he saw the door open and there was blood. Running in he expected the worst but instead found something amazing. There in the middle of pools of blood and several dead bodies of Titan Alphas torn apart stood an ethereal being, in the middle stood Eren in complete calm covered in blood that was not his own. His eyes were different, not the beautiful Ocean blue that he had seen since they met the day before but a golden yellow that seemed to look through Levi.

“They wanted to harm our child. I could not allow that.” Eren’s voice was slightly off but sounded like a siren’s call to Levi’s inner Alpha. When Hanji walked behind him into the room Levi accidently growled at his best friend. He caught himself and looked ashamed but Hanji only shrugged it off.

“Of course you would have someone like that on your side.” Hanji laughed. “Your boy is a true Omega. Well Eren is a terrifying individual.”

“I feel like we need to have a conversation Hanji because I don’t know what the hell you are talking about.”

“Once I get Eren stable we will talk. Now I am guessing you are Eren’s Omega and you are here to preserve his life?” Hanji said carefully to the Omega in front of them.

“Yes Eren and I have been separate for a long time but I am not letting him die when our Alpha is right there and so is our child. Once he is safe we will be one as we should be.”

“Well thank you for saving him. I didn’t know what I was going to do, I think he was rejecting his bond because of a misconception.”

“I feel so too because my Alpha would never betray me for someone else.” The Omega nodded his head confusing Levi even more. Suddenly Ami came from behind the bed and ran to Eren holding onto his leg like a child normally their parent. It made Levi sigh in contentment that Ami was so comfortable with Eren.

“That is fair True Mates, especially of True Alphas and True Omegas, are perfect for each other and are incredibly loyal. Let us get you in stable health so we can take care of everyone and then you and Levi, your Alpha, can talk it out.”

“There is no need to talk, we just need our mate and then Eren and I can be one and safe.”

“That is fair, well once we make sure you are health, because before this you were not, you can have Levi to mate. We will stay out your way so we can have Eren back.” The mystical creature in front of them just nodded and walked towards Hanji. “Alright let’s get everything settled.”


	8. Unsure Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi feeling insecure about the last few days and dealings with Eren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the amount of comments I have been getting. Thank you so much, they make my day so much better. Thank you all for the support.

Not long after getting to Hanji’s office and getting Eren and Ami to rest Levi sat down with the brunette Beta. He was stressed out of his mind and even had to take of his scent blockers making him more vulnerable. He sat there with his head in his hands, at the moment he wasn’t a feared Mafia boss but a concerned Father and Alpha.

“What the hell just happened?” Levi sighed as Hanji handed him a cup of tea.

“Well it looks like you found you mate and he happened to be very insecure and thinks you have another mate from everything I have seen today and yesterday. Also since he has forced his Omega away for so long his Omega is not going down without a fight. We already knew you were a True Alpha but it looks like his True Omega side came out for the first time today. He has already claimed your daughter.”

“Honestly I am glad he claimed Ami as his own, I am not sure what I would have don’t if he didn’t” Levi sighed.

“Well to be fair you claimed her long before you got custody of her when she was six months old. She smells like your child not like Isabel and Farlan, though not knowing that she is not biologically yours, though she smells like it, is probably part of the confusion.” Hanji said calmly for once knowing the raven was having a hard time with this.

“I figured that might be an issue if I ever found my mate, I did not expect such a quick and whirlwind experience. Until I saw him in that room I was not even sure that he was my mate. I knew he was different but nothing much, I mean we met yesterday under horrible circumstances. I needed him to use against his own father.”

“His own father who beat him and neglected him. You rescued him through fate. You know that one way or another you will cross paths and its never any of that go out for dates before you decide when it comes to actual mates. If not for the blockers you two probably would have been screwing in the meeting room. Hell probably tomorrow you will be screwing like bunnies after his Omega forces a heat, you two will bond, and in nine ish months later Ami will be an older sister.”

“Don’t plan that far ahead. I don’t know how I feel about mating him without the human side of him being present. It feels forced and Maman would haunt me if I did that. So would Izzy. I would rather reign myself in and talk to them as the one being they are supposed to be. I need to be the honest Alpha maman raised me to be.”

“Only when it comes to your family are you soft, I have seen you enjoy torturing people. I have seen you stand to a crowd of people and make them shit themselves.”

“Maman and Uncle taught me well. Family is important, and it doesn’t mean blood. I know I am hard on everyone here and I am not good with emotions and I am a little too much for Ami to deal with. She is all I have in a way, at least all I have left of them.”

“I know Levi. Trust me Ewrin and I have been here this entire time. From the moment we met all those years ago in the military to when we left together, all of us, to meeting Izzy and Farlan then Ami. We were there with you when they died. We were with you to help raise an infant that wasn’t yours when you were only 23 and had the emotional aptitude of a rock. Now it is time for us to help you again. We do this together. Erwin had to deal with his mate years ago when we found Armin as a hacker and now you find yours as a debtor.”

“You talk a lot.”

“Yes only because you don’t. Now what we can try to do is call Eren out so you can talk to them as a whole then I will call Erwin and we can drink.”

“You just want to drink.”

“And you just want to see that cute little ass in there get all scary and mama bear again.”

“I am not going to lie about that. That was sexier than it needed to be.”

“Wow an Alpha liking a dominate partner is rare.”

“He was protecting my daughter.”

“Whatever you say there grumpy you just want that tail.”

“And that is the end of this conversation. I am going to try to wake Eren so we can talk.” With that Levi got up and walked to the open infirmary that held the beds which Eren and Ami slept on with those who were injured in the raid. Levi sat carefully next to Eren and reached over and whispered into his ear.

“Eren please wake up. Let both sides of you become one so we can talk little mate. I refuse to mate you while you are split.” It didn’t long to coax Eren from his slumber. Levi knew he got what he asked for when Eren opened his eyes and Levi saw the most beautiful mix of his split Omega. One eye golden and one eye as of the ocean. Levi knew his mate was closer to being whole. “Hello little mate, we need to talk. Would you like to come talk to me in my office? I don’t want to wake Ami or the injured.” Eren just nodded his head and carefully stood up with a little help from Levi.  He steadied the Omega as he lead the brunette to his office. “Now I know you have misconceptions of me and we need to clear them up before we go any further.” The raven lead his mate to the small couch and made him sit before unbuttoning and taking off his shirt completely. “First thing first you seem to think I am already mated but as you can see I have no marks, well besides my tattoos.” Levi watched with a smirk as Eren drooled over his decorated skin and his built frame. Never had he been so proud of his physique as when his little mate all about purred at the sight. “Now that we got that out of the way if I can have your attention again I have a story to tell you before we move on. If you can’t stop staring at my skin I will put my shirt back on.” Levi teased which got Eren to hiss at him, unamused by the threat. “Let me talk then you can ask.”

 

 

 

This is one of my favorite pieces of art of Eren in general. 


	9. Note

Hello my Kittens,

 

Sorry this is not an update, that should come out later tonight or tomorrow. I did something stupid and injured myself, and I mean it was dumb. But I am okay, I am writing the next page as we speak but I wanted to let you know a few things and get your opinions. 

1) I am going to do a parallel story with No Name instead of Mafia so that we can see where that goes and I love Ami as much as you guys do. 

2) I have also been doing another Mafia AU without Alpha/Omega 

Those are the Eren/Levi stories I have coming up. I also might bring back my reincarnation AU but that is in the air. 

Also feel free to check out my other stories and I will see you soon.

 


	10. Conversations Had

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Conversation they should have had from day one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am debating actually adding smut into the next chapter or not. Let me know.

 Levi sat next to his Omega on the overstuffed couch, pulling him to his side. The Alpha damn near purred as the smaller male curled into his bare skin.

“Alright Eren now I am going to tell you a story and I want you to listen carefully. I was born in the underground of France. My mother Kutchel tried her best but she was a prostitute by trade. She died when I was very young, maybe 5 or 6 years old. I survived on the streets by stealing and killing when I needed to. I met a guy that I ran with his name was Farlan Church, he was a tall blonde guy who wanted to be the classiest shit on the block. He was my best friend, and is probably the reason to this day I wear suits most of the time. We worked ourselves until we were the top of the food chain. Usually two Alphas don’t work together that well but he never wanted to be in charge and I just wanted to survive, I wanted something better for both of us. One day this little Omega girl cradling an injured bird crashed into our living room and our lives changed. Her name was Isabel Mongolia and she turned our lives upside down. Suddenly we were taking care of animals and decorating the house. She was Farlan’s mate and she made our lives better in the long run. It went from the two of us to the three of us and it was right.

Though suddenly there were cops after our ass mostly a young American detective who was trying to make a name himself, Erwin Smith. Well one day he caught me by using Izzy since she was the smallest and weakest of us, it was y job to protect her that day when we went to the market but we got separated.  Long descriptions aside we were brought into the station and were facing a shit ton of charges that we gained by trying to survive, but no one cared about the people in the underground. To the cops we were just scum and scapegoats. Suddenly the three of us were getting busted out of prison and Shang-highed to a small town in Brazil. Apparently my mother had an older brother. The last time he had seen my maman she had just found out about being pregnant with me. Apparently he went to go find my bastard of a father and make him help take care of me and my mother but by the time he found him it had been 3 years and he got another woman knocked up and tried to kill her. By the time he tried to get back to us with my sister my mother was dead and I was gone. Living in the underground I learned to be a force of nature while being nothing but a shadow. When Erwin caught me was the first time Kenny got a location for me and my makeshift family. His name was Kenny Ackerman also known as Kenny the Reaper. He saved us and brought us to one of his houses. He let me meet my sister and spent years teaching me how to run the family while apologizing for not getting to me sooner, though he was happy that I had found Farlan and Izzy.

Around that time Izzy and Farlan got married and finally mated feeling as though it was safe enough to try for a family. It was Mika and I who realized that Erwin was trying to nail us again. Though what Erwin didn’t know was that he was being sent on a suicide mission by his boss Dok. He would not listen, we tried. We really tried to save him but when it came down to the final show down we saved Erwin but Kenny got injured in the fight and Farlan didn’t make it out. The day Farlan died his daughter was born, that little girl’s name is Ami. Izzy didn’t make it through the birth after her mate died. I was already supposed to be Ami’s godfather so I took custody of her and have been raising her as my own. She is all I have left of them. Kenny didn’t last much longer after that fight leaving me in charge of the family. I never blamed Erwin though he has blamed himself since. He pledged himself to me as an atonement and has been my in for the police for years. He even brought me the best hacker, though that is the only thing that kept his little mate out of jail. But that has left us pretty close to the current time line. That is pretty much my story, I know it isn’t everything about me just where I have been and it should clear up any misconceptions. I have not had a mate, Ami is not biologically mine.  Is there anything I did not go over with you that you want to know?” Levi sighed after getting everything out in the open. Most people in the family already knew about where Levi came from but it was still different telling his mate. Something released inside of him, either Eren would accept his crimes or he would not and things would go downhill for both of them.

“If your French is Levi short for something? It is not a traditional name is it?” Levi couldn’t help but chuckle, his little mate was surprising him again.

“That is your first question my little one? I can see you will keep me on my toes. My birth name is Rivalli.”

“I figured I knew most of the rest. I know you have killed people to survive and to protect your own. I know you are gentle and will be no harm to me or our family in the future. I know you are an Alpha who rules above all other Alphas and command respect.  I know that you will take care of me as I am to take care of you. Am I missing anything?”

“You are quite unusual Eren.  I guess there is no way I could have some meek little Omega, that would get boring.” Levi laughed.

“Though there is some more mundane things I would like to learn about you but those can wait until later. You promised a conversation before our mating and we have talked.  I think everything has been cleared and from my side everything is understood. Now I would like you to take me to your room so we cannot postpone this for more misunderstandings to occur.”

“Very well my bossy little creature. Do you think you will be the boss between us Omega?” Levi asked lowering his voice.

“If we are not in the bedroom you should know the Omega truly runs the show.” Eren quirked an eyebrow. Levi was not sure if this was Eren or the Omega talking. “Only when their Omega is happy is the Alpha happy everyone knows that.” Either way  Levi knew they were right.

“Then my Queen let me show you to your throne room.” Levi stood picking the Omega up with him like the Queen he was.


	11. Help Wantes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys

My dear kittens I apologize for my tardiness but I have a good reason. I am releasing 3 new novels soon. Full original novels. If you like my stuff and want to see my fantastical worls please get more information from my author's facebook Morrigan Blackwood.   
Thanks for the support loves.


End file.
